Curiosity
by lamuria.eclipse
Summary: The Doctor watched as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, letting the rain fall in rivulets down her soft skin. Her blouse grew damp from the downpour, and the way it clung to her body made him shiver. She opened her eyes then, and successfully caught his gaze, along with his curiosity. Whouffle.
1. Dancing in the Rain

**For the sake of this story, I'm going to say that the Doctor never got married to River. She had feelings for him but he didn't return them or something along those lines.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor Who franchise, as much as I would love to. **

* * *

The familiar noise of the TARDIS reverberated throughout the surrounding forest, announcing its not-so-subtle presence. It had landed in a small clearing that allowed the rain from above to cascade down onto the blue painted wood once it had finished materializing. Inside, the Doctor waltzed up to the doors and flew them open with an excited grin on his face.

"Here we go! The city of-" He paused, allowing his eyebrows to dip into a frown. "Wait, this isn't what I wanted. What is this? Where are we?" He spun around, the bottom of his coat flaring as he pounced on the controls, attempting to figure out where they had landed.

The cold air wafted into the TARDIS, bringing a smile to Clara's face; she loved the smell of rain. Her excitement bubbled until she could hardly contain her urge to bask in the rejuvenating deluge. She glanced towards the Doctor. "Oi, chin boy, this rain isn't gonna burn me or anything crazy like that, is it?"

"No, no of course not." He answered, only partially paying attention. "Why would you think that? It's just like the rain on Earth; perfectly harmless." He stopped fiddling to look up at her then and noticed that her eyes were fixed on the world outside. "You aren't planning on going out there are you?"

She nodded, giving him a challenging smile. "It looks rather inviting, don't you think?"

He quickly observed what she was wearing, that being a black miniskirt and a white blouse with billowy sleeves. "Absolutely not! You'll catch your death out there, looking like that. You're barely clothed!"

Clara rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon Doctor, a little rain never hurt anybody." That being said, she darted for the forest, making it outside before the Doctor could stop her. As soon as the rain touched her skin she let out a joyful noise and stuck her arms out, enjoying the sensations the weather was giving her.

The Doctor stopped by the doors and looked out at the thousands of falling droplets in distaste. "Come back inside Clara; we'll go somewhere... better. Somewhere that is not here." He said, attempting to lure her inside in hopes of staying dry. He didn't much like walking around in a wet suit, it was sticky and uncomfortable.

She ignored him, causing him to cross his arms in annoyance. The Doctor watched as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, letting the rain fall in rivulets down her soft skin. Her blouse grew damp from the downpour, and the way it clung to her body made him shiver. She opened her eyes then, and successfully caught his gaze, along with his curiosity. Her brown irises glimmered with mischief and... something else entirely. He was transfixed, her gaze wouldn't let him go. He didn't notice her movement until she was right in front of him, causing him to jump. He smiled awkwardly and held out his hand for her to take.

Clara glimpsed his hand before looking back at him, smirking slightly. She placed her hand in his gently at first, but then caught him by surprise and pulled him out into the rain. The TARDIS closed her doors after that, seemingly on Clara's side for once.

"Clara!" The Doctor protested as she pulled him farther from his blue box.

"Oh, Doctor," She purred. "Have a little fun."

Her statement caused his hearts to accelerate. "I _was_ having fun! Inside the TARDIS where it's nice and dry, thank you." He glared up at the sky as the rainwater began to seep through his coat.

Clara let go of his hand and snaked her arms around his neck instead, tugging him closer.

He gulped. "Clara? What are you doing?"

"Dance with me." Her words came out in a low demand, enchanting him.

"What?"

"Dance with me." She repeated, her eyes never leaving his even as she unhooked her arms from his neck. She slowly slid one of his hands down her waist and positioned it on her hip, the other she held in her own hand. "I know you can." She raised an eyebrow to challenge him.

He hesitated for a moment, but obliged nonetheless. After pulling her even closer, the Doctor tried his hardest not to think about their bodies and how they fit together as they danced. Beads of water flew from her clothes as she spun away from him, his hand still in hers. And then she spun back into his arms, her back pressing firmly against his chest. With his nose so close to the nape of her neck, he caught a whiff of her perfume. It was diluted from the rain, but the scent still sent him into a tizzy. He leaned in and unknowingly grazed his lips against her neck, taking in the smell.

Clara let out a soft moan, barely audible, but loud enough for the Doctor to hear. The sound jolted him back into reality as he abruptly stepped away.

Clara quickly turned around after she could no longer feel his warmth, confusion briefly passing through her expression. As she listened to him stutter an apology, confusion was replaced with determination. She slowly began to saunter towards him.

The Doctor internally berated himself for losing control in such a way, and with each step Clara took forward, he took one backward. His plan was working well until his back connected with something hard, a tree. His breath hitched when she stopped less than a foot away from him; he couldn't stop himself from peering down at her cherry blossom colored lips.

Upon noticed where his line of sight was directed, she smiled and lay her hands on his chest. "What's on your mind, clever boy?"

"I-I... I'm curious." He was curious to see if this Clara kissed the same way as the one in Victorian London. The other Clara's kiss managed to make him blush, and he didn't want to admit how much he thought about her after that.

"About?" She leaned in closer, leaving mere centimeters between their lips.

The Doctor opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out, giving Clara the perfect opportunity. She gripped his coat lapels and before he could protest, she crashed her lips against his. His arms flailed as her fingers found their way into his hair, giving it a tug here and there. The Doctor's hearts raced as his body battled his sense of logic. He was afraid to be this intimate with a human as they didn't live nearly as long as Time Lords, but he wanted her, oh he wanted her. His thoughts were interrupted when Clara slid her tongue against his lips. _Rassilon! _This kiss was already so much better than the last one he shared with the other Clara. He couldn't resist her any longer, nor did he want to. He let loose a low growl as he finally put his hands on her, tugging her hips closer to his, eliciting a gasp from her.

Clara fidgeted with his bow tie until she was able to yank it off, and for once, the Doctor didn't mind. She continued her work by shoving off his violet jacket and making quick work of the buttons on his vest. The Doctor switched their positions so that Clara's back was now pushed up against the tree. She whispered his name and dug her nails into his back as he left trails of kisses along her jawline and down to her collarbone. After a moment she was able to successfully remove his vest and undo the first few buttons on his shirt, but he caused her to pause by lifting her blouse over her head and discarding it.

She ran her hands down the Doctor's bare chest after she had given up and ripped apart the rest of the button closures on his shirt. He lifted one of her legs and she curled it around his waist, his lips seeking hers yet again. She moaned when she felt him through the fabric of his pants; she wanted him.

Against her better judgement, her body shivered from both the cold and her arousal. The Doctor felt this and picked her up while she wrapped both of her legs around his waist for support. He murmured in her ear, "Will you come back into the TARDIS with me now?"

She smirked. "Gladly."

* * *

**(A/N) L****et me know what you guys think! For now, this is just a one-shot, but I might make this into a series of one-shots, if new scenarios grace my mind.**


	2. One Word

**Those of you reading this obviously know by now that I have decided to continue my little one-shot story deal. However, I'm just going to make this clear and say that all of the chapters that I post will be separate and unrelated one-shots. I considered changing the title of this story to 20 First Dates because in each chapter there will be a different way and a new scenario where the Doctor will finally give into his feelings for the lovely Clara. I have decided to keep the title Curiosity though, because it is also fitting and I like it. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this next installment!**

* * *

Clara inhaled deeply and held the oxygen in her lungs before diving into the glittering pool water. It had been much too long since she last had a good swim; she was quite grateful, if not a little perplexed, that the TARDIS had a pool. After brushing against the bottom, she pushed upward and shattered the surface of the water as she whipped her hair backward and away from her face. She smiled, pleased that she didn't feel the slight burning sensation of chlorine. The TARDIS must have some special alien way of keeping the pool clean, at least, she wouldn't be surprised if that were the case. The brunette relaxed her tense muscles and closed her eyes, floating peacefully atop the water.

Her peace was rudely interrupted by a shout. She jolted, sputtering on some accidentally swallowed pool water. Gross. Spinning around, she tried to find the owner of the voice that had startled her, even though she already knew who that particular voice belonged to. How could she forget his voice? That's when she heard it again. "Clara!"

She sighed, what could he possibly want now? "Everything alright, chin boy?" She called.

"Clara! Where are you?" None other than the Doctor shouted from the control room.

"Coming!" She shouted back, hopping out of the pool. After wringing her hair she quickly grabbed a towel and ran towards the control room, leaving wet footprints behind her. The TARDIS hummed in distaste, earning a whispered apology from Clara.

The Doctor could hear her coming before he saw her; it sounded like she was dripping wet. Crinkling his eyebrows into a frown, he briefly wondered how she could've gotten herself wet. As soon as she came into view he let out a yelp and swirled around, one hand covering his eyes. "Clara! Put some clothes on!" The glimpse he had caught of her revealed that she was only sporting black undergarments of some sort.

She raised an eyebrow. "It's a swimsuit, Doctor. I was just in the pool."

Well that explained why she was leaving trails of puddles all over the TARDIS. He turned around slowly, rubbing his hands together nervously. "Yes, well, hello."

Clara was not amused, she crossed her arms and stuck out her hip to get the message across. "Hello, Doctor." She clearly enunciated each syllable. "Is everything alright?"

His green eyes tracked the movement of her hips and then stubbornly traveled upward to the swell of her breasts, which happened to be more prominent due to her slender arms being curled beneath them. He blushed and ran a hand through his messy brown hair. "Oh! Yes! Artie called, said something about a chess tournament." He tried looking anywhere and everywhere that was not Clara, but so far it was only working marginally well.

"Ah, yes." She replied, covertly hiding the smile that curved her lips upon noticing the Doctor's subtle blush. "I'll be going to that later."

"Later? Not now?" He endeavored to play it cool, adjusting his 'cool' bow tie for effect.

"Nah, we've got a time machine remember?" As a chill went through the air, the towel she had been gripping called out to her. She wrapped it firmly around her shoulders, effectively covering her chest.

The Doctor let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, whether he was grateful or disappointed with her decision to cover herself he wasn't quite sure. "There is that." He watched as she made her way in his direction and leaned up against the control panel beside him, all the while fighting the urge to push some wavy stray hairs behind her ear.

Clara lifted and examined her hand, where she still had a few droplets of pool water resting on her skin. "What's in that water, Doctor?" She asked absentmindedly, remembering the unusual taste that she had experienced after the Doctor startled her.

He immediately launched into some ridiculous explanation and took a hold of her wrist, bringing it towards his face. Before he could realize just exactly what he was doing, his scientific mind allowed him to take her index finger into his mouth, to taste what was in the water of course. Clara's eyes widened in surprise as butterflies stirred and fluttered in the pit of her stomach. She had to close her eyes as his warm lips slid off her finger. The Doctor was watching her intently as soon as he realized that he probably shouldn't have done that. Her expression alone made him dizzy, which only worsened after her eyelids lifted to reveal dilated pupils. She was aroused, and he decided he was going to have some fun with that as payback for what she was doing to him in that scantily outfit. He continued to hold her gaze as he finally spoke. "It appears that my suspicions about the water were... correct."

Clara cleared her throat and nodded, her voice wasn't allowing her to speak at the moment.

The Doctor interrupted their trance by noisily pressing buttons and flipping switches that were nearby on the control panel. "Right! Where would you like to go?" Before receiving her answer he began rattling off a list of places that sounded exhilarating and impressive until he found himself standing before her. The beat of his hearts picked up as he stepped closer to reach behind her and flip a switch. He lingered with his mouth next to her ear and whispered, "Or would you like to go someplace more private?"

Clara involuntarily shivered, but covered it up with a teasing smile. "Are you coming on to me, Doctor?"

He took a step back, if only to see her face. He remained close though, to the point where he could feel her cool breath on his skin. "Would you like me to?"

Her breath hitched as she tried to decipher whether he was serious or not, and then she decided to hell with it. "Yes."

One word. One bloody word was all it took for the Doctor to feel a distinct tightening down below, but he was nervous. He carefully caressed her cheek before giving in to his previous urge to tuck a strand of her damp hair behind her ear. His fingers glided across her jawline until they landed below her chin. "My impossible girl..." He murmured, inching closer until his lips touched hers, ever so gently. He kissed her shyly, as if afraid that she would suddenly disappear. She wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing the towel to cascade off her shoulders. He paused to drink in the image of her near naked body, figuring that it was alright to look now that he had kissed her.

"You can do more than look, you know." Clara said huskily, tracing a circle over his chest with one of her hands. "I'm not made of porcelain."

He needed no further encouragement. His fingers ghosted over hips, giving her goosebumps. He let his hands wander, for once throwing caution to the wind when it came to his love life. He needed this; he needed _her_. With her other hand behind his neck, Clara impatiently pulled him forward and kissed him hard, giving him all the passion she could muster. She felt him finger the tie on her bikini bottom and let out a moan as she bit his lower lip.

_Ring Ring_

The both of them jumped at the unexpected invasion of their privacy. The Doctor sent Clara an apologetic glance as he answered the phone. Not a minute later he hung up, stating that it was Artie again wondering where she was.

Clara smiled sheepishly. "I suppose I should go see to him."

"But I have a time machine, remember? We can go back whenever we want, whatever time you need." He protested.

She ran her fingers across his lips and smiled. "Tell you what: drop me off at the Maitlands for a bit, and then when you pick me up I might just let you take my clothes off." Her eyes glittered with mischief.

He gave her a small grin in return and kissed along her jawline before whispering, "I can't wait."

* * *

**(A/N) Well there's chapter two for you! Hope you enjoyed it, even if it was a bit short. I have a couple ideas for future one-shots in this story, but ideas are more than welcome! **


	3. Stay

**Hello again, thanks so much to the people who have read and reviewed this story so far. I really do appreciate it.**

**Now, this one-shot involves a little more serious romance compared to the first two, but if that's not your thing, then fear not, the next one will involve the Doctor and Clara's usual flirty-ness.**

* * *

_Clara's fingers itched to catch the sleeve of his violet jacket, to make him stop. He couldn't do this to her! She thought that she had meant something to him, or rather, she had hoped. But he was leaving her._

_His green eyes peered down at her, for one last moment, one last second. They were sad and determined. He had made up his mind; he was leaving her. _

_And then he was gone, just like that. He and his TARDIS were gone._

_The pit at the bottom of Clara's stomach made her want to get sick. She was alone now. He left her. The tears she had been holding back finally fell, sliding down her cheeks in mourning. She tried so hard not to cry, not to care, not to fall in love. He had screwed everything up, that stupid, wonderful man._

"Clara."

_She whipped her head around, only to see nothing. Great. Now her head was playing tricks on her. Why did it have to be his voice?_

"Clara!" His voice whispered, more harshly than the last time.

She shot up and gasped in surprise, and suddenly she wasn't outside the Maitland's house anymore. Suddenly she wasn't alone anymore. _It was only a dream_, Clara realized as she let the tension ease from between her shoulders. She felt warmth on her face then, and turned to look. The Doctor's soft hand was wiping away the stray tears that had fallen during her nightmare. "You're crying..." He murmured, but Clara didn't quite hear him. She was so completely relieved that he hadn't actually left her, and that he was here, right here in front of her. "Doctor?" Her voice cracked and she berated herself for being so weak. There was a reason that she had vowed never to fall in love, and this was it.

"Yes. I'm here." He was already sitting on the edge of her bed, but couldn't stop himself from shifting closer and placing an arm around her shoulders. The sound of her broken voice caused his hearts to lurch. She wrapped her arms around his midsection and buried her fact in his chest. He ran his fingers through her smooth brown hair and let a kiss to her forehead linger for longer than was necessary.

Clara sniffled. "You left me, Doctor."

The Doctor internally cringed. Leaving her had always been a possibility, if only to save his own sanity. He knew he was falling for her, and he also knew that it would only end with him left alone. Bloody humans and their short life spans. He never thought about what his possible leaving would do to Clara, to his Impossible Girl, and after seeing her like this, after seeing her cry, he wasn't so sure he could ever leave her. "But I haven't left you, I'm right here." He tried to comfort her to the best of his ability, but sadness had never been an emotion that he was good at dealing with.

Tea! Tea always helped people feel better. That's what he was going to do, he was going to make Clara some tea.

Clara felt the Doctor shift in their embrace, causing her to pull away slightly in order to find out why. He said something about making her tea, which was a nice thought. But as much as she appreciated the intended gesture, she didn't want to be alone again, not so soon. Unlike in her dream, this time she successfully caught the sleeve of his violet jacket, giving him pause. "Don't go."

The Doctor swallowed. He knew that if that was what she wanted, then he should stay with her, but he was afraid. If he stayed with her then he feared he would finally succumb to the feelings he had been holding back. He feared that he would never want to leave her side again. It would be a milestone in their usually care-free and friendly relationship, but that was just it, _friendly_ relationship. Of course he wanted more, she was absolutely gorgeous, but was he emotionally prepared for it? After Rose he had promised himself that he would never again fall for another companion, not ever. Was he alright with breaking that promise?

"Please, Doctor. Stay with me, at least for a little while." She whispered, begging him.

And then his walls crumbled. He was in love with her for Rassilon's sake! He'd be damned if he let her down now. "Alright." He muttered before removing his coat and bow tie. As cool as they were, they weren't the most comfortable to lay down in. He left the very top of his shirt unbuttoned and moved to lie on top of her duvet, but Clara invited him to lie beneath it. She wanted to feel his warmth as best she could. He propped a pillow behind him and leaned against the headboard, settling in. He felt her snuggle closer to him and lay her head on his chest, all the while stirring butterflies in his stomach. This was certainly not the time for butterflies, but with the proximity between the two of them it was hard to stop from feeling a little frazzled. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of her palm traveling up his chest until it came to a halt just beneath his collarbone.

"Doctor?" Clara asked, sighing in content when she felt his response reverberate through his chest. "Don't you ever leave me like that, don't you dare dream of it."

He smiled a small smile, squeezing her shoulders with the arm that lay possessively around her back. "Not unless you wish it, dear Clara."

"Good." She said happily, bringing her hand up further to feel the modest amount of skin that the Doctor had revealed when he unbuttoned the top of his shirt earlier. She felt his body go stiff, but he said nothing to stop her. He allowed her to feel the skin between his two collarbones and gradually up towards the curve of his jawline. Before he knew it her entire palm rested on one side of his throat and her lips were pressed gently against the other side. "Cl-Clara?" He sputtered, exceedingly aware of the way her lips brushed his skin when she smiled. She didn't reply, instead she kissed his neck again, working her way up to the curve of his jaw below his ear.

The Doctor's vision grew hazy as the butterflies in his stomach fluttered relentlessly. He couldn't take much more of this; the light touches were driving him mad. He unintentionally let out a grunt when he felt Clara swing a leg over his hips, effectively straddling him. She leaned forward to kiss the side of his neck that she had previously neglected, this time leaving a trail along his jawline. The Doctor was having trouble breathing properly by the time her lips hovered over his, as if waiting for his permission. She met his gaze and could clearly see desire in it, giving her the courage to do what she did next.

Clara captured his lips, muffling another stray noise that came from the Time Lord beneath her. She nibbled on his lower lip, finally getting him to respond. He tangled his hands in her hair and held her close as their tongues tasted each other. Letting out a low moan, she could barely belief that this was happening. Just yesterday she had been so sure that the Doctor held no romantic interest towards her, but she was never more glad to be wrong.

They paused to breathe, allowing the Doctor to rest his forehead against hers. "Clara, I need-" He inhaled deeply, catching his breath. "I need to tell you-"

She placed a finger to his lips, giving him a warm and teasing smile. "It's alright, Doctor. I know."

"You do?" He tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Yes." Clara briefly pressed her lips against his once again. "And I love you too."

* * *

**(A/N) Let me know what you think! Next one might involve a certain motorcycle...**


	4. City of Love

_vworp vworp vworp_

There it was again, that noise. The wonderful noise that alerted Clara it was Wednesday yet again. A smile stretched across her face as she rushed down to greet him, to greet the Doctor. Before he could even knock she flung the door open and exclaimed, "Thank the nines you're here!" She pulled him into a tight hug.

The Doctor let out a small yelp in surprise. "Oh! Happy to see you too, Clara." He awkwardly patted her on the back, slightly confused with her behavior. "Everything alright?"

She released him then, deciding to have mercy on him. "Of course, why wouldn't it be?" Giving him a funny look, she reached over to the coat rack and snatched her leather jacket.

He watched her while she swung her jacket around and stuck her arms inside the sleeves, covering the top half of the short dark blue dress that she currently wore. She looked good, as always. "You seem to be a bit more eager, is all."

Clara stepped outside and shut the front door. "The Maitlands have been out on vacation this last week, the silence has been driving me positively mad. I'm due for some excitement, I think."

"Good thing you've got me, then." He grinned. "Your friendly neighborhood madman in a box." The Doctor offered her his arm and walked her to the TARDIS.

She took his arm without hesitation and hummed in response. "Don't let that go to your head now, the chin is big enough already."

"Oi! Don't say that, my chin is perfectly normal looking." He used his free hand to reach up and inspect his chin, as if trying to prove to himself that his chin wasn't really all that big. His chin was quickly forgotten however when they arrived in front of the TARDIS; he opened the door and motioned for her to go inside. "In you go."

"Doctor?" She inquired as she tied her hair into a low side ponytail, allowing her hair to drape over her left shoulder. "Can we got to Paris?"

"Paris?" He scrunched his noise in confusion. "I thought you wanted to go somewhere exciting."

"Oh but Paris _is _exciting! It's the city of lights, the city of love, and best of all, they've got soufflés!" Clara ignored the Doctor's soft chuckle caused by her excitement for the French pastry. "For once I'd like to go on an adventure without interference from those pesky alien friends of yours."

He raised an eyebrow. "They're hardly friends, Clara."

"Whatever, you know what I mean." She lightly bopped him on the shoulder. "So what do you say?"

"I say, allons-y!" He boldly proclaimed while flipping a few switches here and there. After the TARDIS began her flight, the Doctor paused, eyes wide. "Well, that was unexpected. Never thought I'd say that again." He crossed his arms in contemplation.

Clara rolled her eyes kindheartedly. He was a bit off his rocker at times, course, that didn't stop her from sneaking looks at his behind from time to time. She simply couldn't help the fact that he was a looker, and if she was being honest, she didn't mind in the slightest. It made their adventures together far more interesting, not to mention more aesthetically appealing. On the last few adventures with him she had been a bit more forward during their interactions, it wasn't on purpose at first, but she soon found that she greatly enjoyed it. She could tell that her advances made him uncomfortable, but she could also tell by the looks he would give her that he wanted more. Something was holding him back, and she was determined to drive him past his breaking point.

After the TARDIS landed, the Doctor bounded for the door, as he usually did. He stood there gazing out into a French alleyway when Clara spoke up, her voice full of mischief. "So, Doctor, can we ride that motorbike of yours again? I rather enjoyed it last time."

Completely missing the impish tone of her voice, the Doctor turned around and gave her an excitable smile. "Of course we can! It was rather fun, wasn't it?"

Clara waited patiently outside of the blue box until the Doctor appeared with his motorbike, already sporting his helmet and everything. She strapped on her own helmet and swung her leg around the the tail end of the bike, seating herself close behind him.

The Doctor needed to close his eyes for a moment as she slid into place behind him; their touching thighs were causing his thoughts to wander. He remembered the last time they were in this position, and boy did he remember. It had been extremely difficult for him to concentrate on more important matters at the time, like stopping people from being sucked into the internet, for example. His thoughts were interrupted when Clara's fingers traveled around his sides and up his midsection, resting just below his two hearts. "I'm ready, Doctor." She said, and the feeling of her breath against the nape of his neck made him shudder. He revved the engine and before he knew it, they were flying down the cobblestone streets of Paris.

Clara gripped him more and more tightly as their speed increased, not that she minded. The butterflies in her stomach certainly didn't mind. When they reached a more scenic part of Paris, the Doctor slowed their pace so that Clara easier observe their surroundings. This gave her hands the opportunity to wander, sliding down his jacket lapels and tracing circles on his abdomen.

The Doctor gulped, what was she doing? It was as if she was _trying _to seduce him! She couldn't possibly be doing that... could she? He jolted when her fingernails left tingling trails on the tops of his thighs. He decided that she definitely could be trying to seduce him; he was shamed to admit that it was working. Come to think of it, she had been much more forward recently, ranging from lingering touches to innuendos. He noticed, of course, and admittedly enjoyed her new behavior, but had been brushing it aside. He wanted to keep their relationship platonic, but as he felt her fingernails on his thighs he wasn't sure he still wanted to. He took in a shuddering breath and attempted to focus on the road.

She smiled, well aware that she was beginning to distract him. "You alright, Doctor?"

He took a moment to reply, and when he did it sounded forced. "Just fine, Clara. Nothing to worry about."

"No?" She watched him shake his head in order to answer her question. "Good..." She muttered, allowing her breath to tickle his ear. The motorbike lurched when her lips brushed up against his neck, but that didn't stop her. Her fingers found their way to his hips and grasped them firmly while she continued to press her mouth to his neck in a smattering of hot kisses.

The Doctor tensed up and ground out her name. "Clara... I need you to-" _to stop! _His logical mind shouted, whereas the rest of him was screaming just the opposite.

"Need me to what?" She murmured, slowly trailing her hands up his chest.

He didn't answer her, he couldn't. His mind and his hearts were racing, but he was determined not to crack under her ministrations. That is, until her teeth tugged lightly at the lobe of his ear. _Blast it all! _To hell with determination. His eyes quickly sought out the first alleyway available and promptly drove the bike in that direction. He didn't care how dodgy it looked, them making a beeline for the alleyway, but he simply couldn't wait a second longer.

As soon as the motorbike reached a stop the Doctor quickly got off of the metallic contraption and pulled Clara along with him. His hands held her arms as he pressed her up against the wall, earning a small gasp of surprise from the woman in front of him. The gasp only served to spur him on and he was unable to stop himself from what he did next. He hastily proceeded to attack her succulent lips, nipping and sucking on her lower lip. She moaned and instantly brought her hands up to remove his helmet, as soon as the bothersome thing was gone her fingers tangled themselves in his wild and sexy hair. The Doctor ran his tongue along her lips, begging permission to enter, which she gladly gave him. He growled and lifted her legs so that they were firmly wrapped around his waist, making him dizzy. She rolled her hips against his and the dizziness easily doubled.

The two were interrupted, unfortunately, by an enraged police officer. "Vous deux! Arrêtez de forniquer en public!" He shook his baton at them.

The Doctor instantly let Clara go and backed away from her. "Sorry, sorry! Got a little carried away is all." He straightened his coat and ran a hand through his hair. He watched with burning cheeks as the officer grumbled to himself and marched away. When he returned his gaze to Clara he found that she was covering her mouth in an attempt to withhold her giggles. "Oh stop it, you." He placed a hand under her chin and placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

Clara sighed in contentment before giving him a smirk. "Shall we go back to the snog box then?"

He simply winked in response, causing her heartbeat to speed up. This was quite possibly their best adventure yet, right here, in the city of love.

* * *

**(A/N) There's one-shot number four for you! Sorry it was a bit delayed, had a hard time writing this one for some reason. And my French is a little rusty, so I apologize if it was off.**

**Also, for those of you who are interested, check out the song that inspired me to write this little one-shot series. It's called ****_Curiosity _****by Carly Rae Jepsen.**


End file.
